


[ART] Many Waters

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: My only (and very, very minor) complaint about the otherwise perfect series finale: the still image in the end leaves the boys looking so miserable under the unplanned sprinkler shower.So let's fix it: Huggy and Dobey slink off as soon as the sprinkler goes off; Hutch takes away the wine bottle Starsky is holding; then, in the moments before hospital staff rushes in, this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- My usual manip/paintover/freehand mix. A bit of a quickie, because I'm impatient (and have too many art ideas and too little time to work on them). 
> 
> \- Many thanks to Frex for prompting "kissing in the rain". Not rain-rain, but damp kisses anyway.
> 
> \- The title is from Song of Solomon: "Many waters cannot quench love, neither can floods drown it." I first learned this phrase from John Ireland's beautiful choral work "Greater Love" and didn't think about the rest of the Bible verse when I painted this, but looking at it now, I notice the joined hands over Starsky's heart and the bandage on Hutch's wrist go nicely with this:  
>   
> Set me as a seal upon your heart,  
> as a seal upon your arm,  
> for love is strong as death...
> 
> \- Reality check: apparently sprinkler showers fall very hard and the water may have been stagnant in the system for a long time. Not the comfiest place to go smooching, then.
> 
> \- In the middle of painting this, I discovered the treasure that is Dppatricks's reminiscenses from her time working on S&H. Heartily recommended! [The last part includes notes on "Sweet Revenge"](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=1727&chapter=1). I'm glad the fans are not the only people giggling over the boys finally getting into bed together, and getting wet.)


End file.
